1. Rule 1.78(F)(1) Disclosure
The Applicant has not submitted a related pending or patented non-provisional application within two months of the filing date of this present application. The invention is made by a single inventor, so there are no other inventors to be disclosed. This application is not under assignment to any other person or entity at this time.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog washing station and more particularly pertains to a device used for washing a pet.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet care devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet care devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of the washing of the pet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe dog washing station that allows a use to easily and conveniently wash a pet.
In this respect, the dog washing station according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device used for washing a pet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog washing station which can be used for washing a pet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.